


Это конец и новое начало. Многое станет немногим. Затем одним (с)

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drama, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism, Ratings: R, Soulmates, UST, Ustengrav
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Жизнь Уилла Грэма изменилась не в лучшую сторону. В надежде на спасение он отправился на поиски загадочного Камар-Таджа, и там его ждала очень необычная встреча...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Я два месяца хотела сделать это.  
> Вероятно, будет миди посредством добавления глав-историй

Солнце безжалостно нагревало и без того раскалённую землю.

Уилл Грэм споткнулся и упал, сдирая ладони о камни и песок, больно ударяя колени и закашливаясь из-за поднявшийся в воздух пыли. Тут же последовал болезненный пинок в живот: Грэм явно преградил кому-то путь на шумной рыночной улице. Тихо застонав, он собрал последние силы и отполз к небольшому полуразрушенному кирпичному забору и прижался к нему спиной, тяжело дыша и едва не сходя с ума от жажды и голода

Странно было осознавать, что он может умереть от жажды, жары, своих травм в чужой стране в поисках несуществующего Камар-Таджа, поверив словам безумного старика, встретившегося ему на улице Балтимора. Губы Грэма тронула улыбка, и он нервно рассмеялся, откидывая голову назад. В голубом небе царствовало яркое безжалостное солнце, а по щеке странника скатилась слеза. Отчаяние захлестнуло с такой силой, что хотелось просто остаться на палящем солнце, чтобы умереть под голос торговцев и ругань прохожих. 

В какой-то момент Уилл увидел зелень. Роскошные сады, полные деревьев, листвы, кустарников и живительного источника. Раздался шум журчания воды, где-то вдалеке запела птица, и игривый ветерок приятно охладил пересохшую кожу лица. 

Эти видения явно были щедрым предвестником смерти. 

Что заставило Грэма приподнять голову, он не понял и сам. Просто он внезапно для себя приоткрыл глаза и отстранился от стены, ловя взглядом в вдалеке загадочный силуэт. В толпе мелькнули песочного цвета одежды, седые волосы, собранные в интересную косу и забавный хвостик. Человек обернулся, пересекаясь взглядом с Уиллом, и в ту же минуту он исчез.

С трудом, но Грэм всё же встал. Поднявшись, на трясущихся ногах, он сделал робкий шаг, затем второй и поковылял через толпу туда, где видел странного человека, но когда дошёл, оказался у безлюдного пересохшего колодца. 

Насмешка судьбы. 

– Ну ты и дурак, Грэм… – прошептал Уилл сам себе и обернулся, намереваясь найти тень.

Однако он вновь увидел странного незнакомца в толпе, на этот раз у углового здания. Теперь тот смотрел прямо на него, но в одну секунду он так же исчез. 

Изумлённо моргнув и тряхнув головой, Грэм упрямо направился туда, где видел незнакомца, но ситуация с точностью повторилась, за исключением, что в третий раз Уилл увидел человека с косичкой и хвостиком вдалеке на подъёме.

Время шло. Уилл был уверен, что это просто мираж, рождённый искалеченным сознанием воспалённого мозга из-за воздействия солнца и резкой смены климата. И всё же он шёл, потому что отчасти ему было всё равно, где умирать, а отчасти ему нравился этот мираж.

Волочить ноги становилось всё тяжелее, тело ныло, и казалось, что из него вынули скелет. Не хватало опоры, хотелось рухнуть в песок и ползти, ведь теперь каждый шаг казался Грэм ни с чем несравнимым подвигом. 

И тут Уилл увидел здание. Ему никто ничего не говорил, но сам Грэм понял, что это тот самый легендарный Камар-Тадж, на путь к которому он потратил все свои силы и деньги. 

Доковыляв до ступеней, Уилл внезапно пошатнулся и упал, обессиленный и измученный. Сколько он не ел? Как давно не пил? Все даты затёрлись, события перепутались в сознании. Сколько прошло времени, пока он лежал под палящим солнцем на горячем песке, ощущая сухость на потрескавшихся губах? Казалось, что целую вечность, и даже тихая тень стала терпеливо неспешно ползти к нему, желая забрать в лапу мрака и гибели. 

Это и был его конец. Дойти до Камар-Таджа и умереть – забавная судьба, привычная ирония. 

Торговцы не смотрели на него, прохожие спешили мимо. Этот мир был чужим, как и Уилл сам являлся чужеземцем, далёким от культуры и религии этой страны. 

Чужие шаги отражались подобно эху. Уилл видел, как коричневые сапоги ступают, поднимая в воздух пыль и песок, и кто бы это ни был, приближался он именно к нему. Опустившись на одно колено, человек поднёс к губам Уилла медную плошку и живительная влага коснулась пересохших губ.

Уилл жадно сделал два глотка, но плошку отстранили. Он потянулся за ней, в попытке приподняться, и человек, тот самый, из его видений, с косичкой и хвостиком, подхватил его, помогая. У незнакомца были красивые выразительные глаза. Подобного взгляда Грэм прежде не видел, и у него просто не было сил отвести взгляд. Прикосновения незнакомца были мягкими, тёплыми, почти ласковыми и утешающими. Тревога и страх в тот же час оставили душу Уилла. Чашка вновь коснулась губ, и Грэм пил, пил, пил… 

…пока не открыл глаза. Он всё ещё лежал на песке. Видимо незнакомец с водой был просто сном, миражом, разыгравшимся воображением. Уилл приподнялся, внезапно ощущая прилив сил, и поднял взгляд к потемневшему небу. Вечерело, словно прошло несколько часов с момента, как он потерял сознание. А на губах остались капельки вкусной воды.

Уилл встал и, пошатнувшись, вновь направился к двери. Упав на неё всем своим весом, Грэм устало застонал от боли и постучал.

Отворил ему улыбчивый человек по имени Карл Мордо.

Затем его принял Старейшина. Увиденное во время беседы с ним впечатлило Грэма, изменило всё его мировоззрение. Хотя сердце кольнуло, когда он заметил мелькнувший за ширмой знакомый силуэт.

– Отдыхай, тебе нужно выспаться, – сказал Мордо, когда привёл Уилла в его комнату. – Там ванная, там одежда. Ах да, вот на столе чай с успокаивающими травами. Это тебе презент от Кецилия.

– Кецилия? – переспросил Уилл, удивлённо сведя брови. Перед глазами появился образ человека с забавным хвостиком.

– Да, Кецилий, – явно удивлялся Мордо. – Я думал, вы знакомы.

– Мы знакомы… – промямлил Уилл, неловко кивнув. 

Когда Карл ушёл, Уилл выдохнул, с радостью погружаясь в полумрак, прохладу и тишину. По наитию он подошёл к окну. На улице в свете стоек с огнём человек с хвостиком, Кецилий, тренировал своих учеников. Внезапно он поднял взгляд, смотря на Уилла, и улыбнулся. На момент Грэму показалось, что тот даже коротко махнул ему. Губы Уилла непроизвольно дрогнули в ответ, изображая улыбку.

А чай был изумительным.


End file.
